


Bottomboyhalo

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream is mentioned, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Skeppy, borderline pillow princess activity, bottom bad, just two bros kissing, skeppy the back breaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: The tension between the two finally breaks.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 872





	Bottomboyhalo

Skeppy pushed Bad against the cold wall, kissing him harshly as he gripped onto the others hoodie tightly. Bad ran his hands through the others hair, moaning softly as they press together. When Skeppy pulled back for them to breath, he immediately attacked the others neck, listening to the high pitched whines escaping Bad's throat.

"Skeppy- I.. hah.." Bad whimpers out.

Skeppy continued to kiss and suck Bad's neck, from his collar bone to his jaw before pulling back, "I love you, fuck- I love you so much."

His fingers twitched in anticipation to finally get to feel Bad. Not touch; feel.

"Lang-" Bad started, before Skeppy crashed their lips together once again.

Bad had already melted into the kiss, writhing as Skeppy untucks his hoodie to snake his hands under the dark cloth and drag his soft fingers up against his torso. All the older could do was pull him closer a pet his fingers through soft hair. Skeppy pulled back from their kiss, this time connecting his forehead to Bad's as they pant against each others lips.

"Skeppy.." Bad finally manages to say through heavy breaths, letting his palms lower down to cup Skeppy's cheeks as Skeppy pecks his lips.

"..I want... I-I," He continued to hesitate, flushing red as their eyes lock, "I want you.. inside of me."

The dirty words made him cringe internally, but the look on Skeppy's widened eyes and burning cheeks was definitely worth it.

"Yeah I," Skeppy licks his lips, "I can do that."

Bad pulls Skeppy's face in for another kiss, this one not being as long as the other kisses but still passionate enough and thrilling for the butterflies fluttering in his lower gut.

Then, they finally begin moving again. Tripping over each other and giggling between kisses on the way to Skeppy's bedroom. Damn this large house for being so difficult to cross.

Finally, Skeppy had Bad on his bed, hovering over the other as he kisses Bad's neck again. He wanted to paint Bad with his lips, let him now that he's Skeppy's, no one else's. Meanwhile, Bad squirmed and exhaled shakily, feeling Skeppy's hands snaking up his wrists, into his palms, then interlocking their fingers. Bad wasn't sure what he was looking at when he gazed up, only seeing stars trickle in his eye sight as Skeppy grinded against him between his legs and kiss his sensitive neck.

Skeppy suddenly sat up, admiring Bad below him. Bad was already out of it, it seemed. His face was bright red while his eyes remained half lidded and glazed over, looking as drunk as the other feels. Skeppy smirks, moving his hips in circular movement as he watches Bad's eyes flutter shut with a pleased sigh leaving his lips.

"Oh Bad.." Skeppy cooed, dragging his 'o' and 'a' out teasingly.

He unlocks their fingers, bringing his hands to pull off Bad's hoodie. Skeppy tosses the cloth to the side and cherished the revealed pale skin.

He ran his palms up Bad's chest before leaning down and kissing one of the others pecs, "You're so pretty."

Bad strained a whimper, trying to push away the shaky smile that threatened his lips before he ends up hiding his face in both of his hands.

Skeppy giggled, attempting to pull away Bad's hands, "Awe, why won't you let me see your pretty face?"

"It's- It's too embarrassing.." Bad replied quietly.

Skeppy ran his tongue over his own teeth before clicking it at the top of his mouth, "Fine, flip over then."

"Wh-what?" Bad stuttered, peaking out through his fingers.

Skeppy gripped onto Bad's hips, "Flip over, I wanna see your back too."

"My.. back?"

Skeppy rolled his eyes before rolling hips, adoring the way Bad tosses his head back onto the cushioning and exhaling very quietly, "Yes, your back. I wanna see all of you."

Bad's heart stuttered as he responds almost breathlessly, "Alright."

Skeppy unbuttoned and pulled away at Bad's jeans, helping the other kick them off before doing the same with the boxers. Before he helped Bad flip over, he wanted to admire the others length. His mouth drooled as he gazed at how hard Bad was, experimentally wrapping his hand around it and pumping a few times. Bad moaned loudly before he bit his lip, trying not to buck his hips so he wouldn't humiliate himself again. Skeppy wanted to taste him, and so he does, licking the precum off of Bad's tip as Bad throws his head to the side and chokes on a whimper he tried to swallow away. He wanted to suck the other off, but not yet, that'll have to wait for now.

Finally, _finally_ , he flips Bad over, helping him set up on his knees as his elbows dug into the sheets. Skeppy ran his hand down to follow the others spine, then feeling Bad's shoulder blades, muscles, battle scars, before stopping his touch at one specific scar that was deeper than the others and a lot longer too, it looked more like a chop than a slash.

"Where did you get this one?" Skeppy asked, making Bad hum questionably.

"One of what?" He slurs.

Skeppy rubbed over the old scar, "This scar."

"Hmm, probably Dream," Bad answers, which makes sense because Dream's signature weapon is an axe after all.

Skeppy leaned down, pressing himself against Bad's naked body, feeling the others breath hitch as he kisses the old wound, "Next time I see Dream, I'll kill him."

Bad snorts, "Yeah, good luck with tha- that!"

The last word in his sentence was a yelp due to Skeppy sliding his hand under them to pump Bad's length merely once.

"What, you think I won't be able to do it?" Skeppy grins, slicking up his hand in Bad's precum as he pumps slowly.

"I didn't- I.. my goodness... I didn't say that- that you.. you couldn't," Bad struggled to reply, dipping his head low as Skeppy ran his thumb over the others tip.

"Then what were you trying to say, hmm?" Skeppy teased, kissing the shiver on Bad's spine.

"I.." His back curves weakly, and resting his head on the mattress below him as he muffles something else into it.

Skeppy giggled, leaning in close enough for his lips to barely touch Bad's crimson ear, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Bad turned his head for his cheek to be pressed up against the mattress instead, "I'm sorry.. Wha- what was the question?"

Skeppy huffed and kissed the heated tip of the others ear, "You're a mess, Bad. A beautiful mess."

Usually, Bad would fire back with a complain, or maybe whine at being called a mess, but right now his length twitched and his head spun at being called 'beautiful'.

Skeppy stopped his pumping to peel off his hoodie, throwing it to the side afterwards before undoing his button and zipper. He quickly kicked out of his pants and boxers, feeling the cool room temperature hit against his heated skin.

Bad tensed when Skeppy smoothed his hands on the back of his thigh then up to his cheek, kneading at it and feeling the soft bare skin. Skeppy's other hand was occupied, his fingers swirled around his own mouth as he sucked and slicked them up with his tongue. When he felt like he had enough spit, he pressed one finger against Bad's hole, the other tightened before relaxing quickly inviting him in. Bad was already blabbering nonsense as Skeppy thrusted his single finger in repeatedly, going sliding in a second one during one of the thrusts. Bad reached over and grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms around it tightly as he muffles his quiet moans and shaky breaths into the cushioning.

Another finger was added, sliding against his prostate making him jerk and moan, "O-oh! Hah.. Geppy, I- Oh my muffins... I- Skeppy I-I need you.."

Those words tasted sweet, feeling his heart thump hard in his chest as if he tasted the sugar off of Bad's tongue. He slid his finger out, slicking himself up with Bad's precum and Skeppy's spit. His groans perked Bad's ears, making him whimper in anticipation. After what felt like forever, Skeppy got himself propped enough to steady his tip against Bad's hole.

"You ready?" Skeppy asks, making sure Bad has braced himself.

"Yes, please.." He begged.

A grin grew on Skeppy's face, "Are you sure?"

"Skeppy, I need you.."

"Are you positive?"

" _Geppy_ -"

Skeppy thrusted into Bad once, the other arching his back more, enough for his sweaty chest to lay against the sheets. His moan was loud enough that the pillow he shoved his face in barely muffled it. Skeppy pulled out slowly and slammed back in, forcing Bad to bite into his pillow as he held on for dear life. Skeppy had done it a few times, finding their rhythm, rubbing against Bad's sweet spot repeatedly. Nothing was truly comprehending in Bad's mind, his head couldn't think straight with Skeppy railing him like his. But when Skeppy wrapped his hand around his length again and started to pump in sync with his movements, he was done for. His thighs shaked, making it difficult to not mess up their position as his body threatens to give out.

"Bad you're so.. shit- you're so perfect," Skeppy groans, snapping his hips back and forth mercilessly.

Bad couldn't understand what language that was, he can't understand anything at the moment. His head was all over the place, he couldn't even think of how to reply, but when he tries, all that could come out was slurred words that made no sense and breathy moans. He was distracted by chasing his high, getting closer and closer before-

"Skeppy-!"


End file.
